14 Days Till Summer
by mAZzy183
Summary: In which Remus is too nice, Wormy is jealous, James is kind of desperate, Sirius is oblivious and summer is just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1: Peter POV

**Chapter 1**

**Peter POV**

James is in trouble again, but this time it really, seriously _isn't his fault_. Remus keeps biting his lip and snickering into his palm, but of course nobody suspects Mr I'm-the-Most-Adorable-Geek-Ever. For once James is innocent as Jesus, but his so-called best friends are being assholes.

"It wasn't me, though!" he tells McGonagall. She raises an eyebrow, and it's derisive. She doesn't believe him.

"We've all heard that one before," Sirius says with glee, and James turns to him disbelievingly.

"Oh Merlin," James growls to himself. He's going to disown his friends one day. "It was _Remus_, okay? I swear. I didn't even know the Slytherin common room was open at the time. I was asleep!"

McGonagall sighs. "I suppose you were asleep at the time fireworks got into the Slytherin toilets last week?"

James coughs. "But this time I'm serious."

"Weren't you serious about not putting laxative into Mr Snape's cereal?"

"Well, this time I'm seriously serious! You believed Remus! He isn't as innocent as he looks, okay; he's an evil, I don't know, mastermind?"

Remus chooses that moment to widen his cutesy puppy dog eyes and let his dark blonde hair flop over his forehead in that way that makes even McGonagall melt. It isn't fair. Everyone always blames James. Okay, it's usually his fault, but still. The principle of the thing shouldn't be to trust the guy with books. He's a werewolf, for Merlin's sake. People should be falling over their feet to trust James.

Maybe I have a thing against Remus Lupin.

It's just... He's always so nice. And that normally isn't a bad thing, but other people think it's a very good thing, and one of those people is Violet McKenzie, and that kind of pisses me off. I have possibly had the biggest, most embarrassingly pathetic crush on her for four years. Red hair, long legs, brown eyes, bubbly and bright and totally in love with Remus. The worst thing is that if I told him that I didn't want him to talk to her again he would probably do it.

Right now he isn't being so nice, which would normally make me happy to know that hey, he isn't perfect, but it's affecting James. James is the single most awesome person I've ever met, and if my heart didn't belong to Violet it would belong to him. He knows this, but is kind enough not to comment. Sirius claims it's because he needs his daily dose of hero worship from me, but I tend not to listen to Sirius.

Sirius says, "Remus is too cute and fluffy to be an evil mastermind. Like a chihuahua. But. Bigger and wolf-ier and... smarter."

Yeah. _That_ is why I don't listen to Sirius.

McGonagall gives him a vaguely disbelieving glance and shakes her head slightly. I've come to think that everyone has given up on Sirius by now. "James," she tells him firmly. "James, I think you've acted out one time too much this year; or, in fact, the last four years. How many detentions do I have to give before the realisation sinks in that you cannot do this?"

James shrugs, and casts his eyes down, faking contrite. He's good at that. Unfortunately, McGonagall has gotten good at spotting it. "Potter," she says, and he winces. He knows that voice. Hell, everyone knows that voice. It's her Potter-you're-in-a-heap-of-trouble-and-don't-even-_think_-about-saying-anything voice. Not even James Potter can argue with that voice. "Potter, summer is coming up soon."

His lips twitch and I can practically feel the sardonic comment bubbling under his skin, fighting to be unleashed. I close my eyes and pray that his sense of self-preservation overrules his need for sarcasm. After a few seconds the world hasn't ended and he has stayed silent, so I open my eyes. McGonogall harrumphs in what could be approval, and continues, "And I believe that you have fourteen detention-less days between now and the breakup."

Remus twitches, as if he's having trouble keeping silent himself, as if he can't stand the guilt of giving James detention. See, there's him being stupidly kind and saintly again. It makes me sick.

"Professor," James begins after another silent minute. "I swear, it wasn't me."

Sirius raises a taunting eyebrow at him, and makes a face. James looks like he really wants to flip him off.

McGonagall gives a tight-lipped smile. "I'm afraid that figure has been reduced to zero."

James looks pale.

"Figure of what?" Sirius demands. "Zero of what?"

And people say _I'm_ the stupid one.

"Detentions," Remus says, then pauses. "No, days without detentions."

Sirius still looks confused. "So he has zero detentions?"

I'm tempted to facepalm. Honestly, just. _Sirius Black_. In general. "No," I reiterate. "He has detention every day until summer."

James looks like he wants to throw up. "Quidditch," he mumbles to himself. "Merlin, the team will be a wreck without me! I'm their driving force. I'm the best chaser on the team, I'm captain, they'll die and Remus Lupin I _hate_ you-"

I shoot Remus a nasty look just because. It isn't often I have real justification for shooting him nasty looks, and this? This is a winner. Betraying his best friend is pretty low, even for-

"It was me, professor," Remus sighs. I stare at him in horror. I hate him. Oh Merlin, there is so much hate in my heart right now it might explode all over Remus bloody Lupin and he would die and I would be _so happy_ about it. "I stole the Slytherin Quidditch team's clothes from their lockers and replaced them with clothes made of leaves. Just... Don't punish James for it."

James looks shocked, like he would never have expected to be saved by Lupin's ridiculous sappy force of niceness. And we all should have expected it, because Remus is incapable of being anything _but_ perfect.

So. Much. Hate.

McGonagall sends us out to 'deal with you, Mr Lupin, and believe me when I say you are in a world of trouble, young man', and I imagine getting my hands around his throat and squeezing tight, cutting off his air supply until he is gasping and purple-faced. But he's so nice, he would probably help me. I can see him now, tipping his head to get the right angle.

_"Come on, Wormy, you're not closing the windpipe - you gotta put more pressure down here." He would smile and adjust my thumbs so they pressed in harder. "Come on, I know you can do it! Come on! Come on!"_

I shake out of the fantasy as a familiar voice shrieks, "James, you're not dead!" and Violet does a weird jump/skip/shimmy that shouldn't be hot, but is. "Did Remus confess? Wait, of course he did, he's Remus." She rolls her eyes, smiles affectionately. "He's too much of a gentleman to do anything else." It's sarcastic, but you can tell she thinks it's true. Damn Remus Lupin to hell.

"I love him so much right now," James tells us all firmly, and I grit my teeth. If Remus doesn't stop being so god-damn nice someday soon I'll give myself an aneurysm.

Violet tosses a mass of red hair over her shoulder. "You realise you just gave your homosexuality false hope? It's somewhere in the closet at this very moment, crying. Waiting for the day it can be free."

She winks at me not-so-discreetly. I steadfastly ignore her. I don't have a crush on James. I _don't_.

James glances over at me, then at Violet, and I'm very glad he's the second most oblivious person on the planet right now. The first is watching the conversation with the typical blank expression, playing with a lock of slightly greasy black hair, staring at an approaching girl called Gwen. She's... Well. She's interesting.

She's smiling, as usual."Hey Violet!"

"Hey Gwen." The two are good friends. It's sweet.

"You'll never believe what just happened," Gwen babbles excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What?"

She practically squeals with the thrill of sharing gossip. "Lockhart just asked Lily out!"

Violet's brows hit the ozone layer. "No way!"

"Uh, _ya_." She stretches out the 'ya' into two syllables. "She said no, though. He'll probably come over to hit on you in a sec."

Violet makes a disgusted face. "Gross. I mean, have you seen the guy? He's vain, ignorant and a stupid excuse for a Ravenclaw."

"I know, right?" Gwen beams. She's ridiculously happy in the same way Remus is ridiculously nice - they both annoy the hell out of me. "Anyway, I gotta get going. Places to see, people to do, twelve inches of potions essay to write for next lesson. Slughorn's a real bitch this year."

"Just write big," Violet says wisely. She's the guru of how-to-pass-class-without-trying.

"Will do. Later, Vi! See you around, Sirius." Gwen turns to Sirius and runs a few fingers across his face and if she had done to me I would have jerked away with a "What the fuck are you doing?" Sirius has no idea what personal space even is, so he leans into it, looking transfixed.

"Gah," Sirius comments. His eyes are a little glazed.

"Bye!" Gwen says cheerfully, and flounces away. She flounces and bounces everywhere, and it makes me want to kill her, just a little bit.

"Who is she and why haven't I met her before?" Sirius asks with a perpetually stupid inflection in his voice. Oh, boy.

James turns to him. "You sat next to her for three years straight in Transfiguration," he tells Sirius. "You know her, you freak. She tutored you in Charms!"

Sirius frowns. "Are you sure? Because if I'd had a tutor that hot I would have gotten slapped or gotten laid by now. And neither has happened. Ergo, you must be lying."

"She got her hair cut," I volunteer. "And she lost the glasses."

"And some weight," Violet adds thoughtfully. "Also, she now wears makeup."

Sirius nods but we can all tell he hasn't got it. It's okay, because tonight he'll probably wake us all up in the middle of the night to announce that he does remember, isn't that great? And he'll probably get a shoe thrown at his head and he'll huff but go back to bed and start snoring so loudly nobody can go back to sleep again, and there will have gone another sleepless night thanks to Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it good? My first fanfiction. Thanks to tHeMesSSEduPaNgEl for the help :) **

**Reviews Please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Remus POV

**Chapter 2**

**Remus POV**

McGonagall sends me out.

"Detention," she had said. "Detention every day for the rest of your life, Remus Lupin. For the _rest_ of your _life_."

I leave feeling a little sick because although I don't regret it (the look on James' face had been wretched when he'd found out and I would have never forgiven myself for it) I had planned to have a life outside of lessons and the dorm for the last two weeks, but it's okay, I never really did too much with my time anyway apart from hang around with the others, trail after Violet like a lost puppy, change into a monstrous wolf on occasion. It's fine, I don't mind like James does.

"My hero," he faux-swoons as I walk out, and I'm forced to dart forwards and catch him as he falls backwards.

"Um," I say.

Violet snickers. "You need time alone, Romeo?"

I can feel my cheeks tingeing with red. I always manage to blush at the most inopportune times, and while you've got 60 kilograms of Potter is the dictionary definition of inopportune. "Um," I say again. "This isn't my fault. He just... fell."

"We know," Wormtail snaps, a touch harshly. "We were standing here all along."

I blush further.

"Hey, no bullying my saviour," James complains, and lever himself back up using my neck. My head is pulled forwards because James is not a gentle kind of person, and he clearly doesn't know his own strength. "Remus is a god among men."

Violet grins sharp and intimidating, and I feel a little hot, a little shivery. Sirius is like, "Hey man, so that was totally cool."

I duck my head to hide my burning cheeks. Why, why can I not look at Violet or listen to a single innuendo or carry out any kind conversation at all without my cheeks firing up? "Thanks," I murmur.

Peter snorts. He stays silent and my hair is obscuring a lot of my vision, but I have a feeling he's doing his bitchface again. He tends to do that a lot around me. I don't know if it's a normal occurrence or if I should be checking him for sharp objects, but it's scary as hell. James comes up and touches my arm, and I look up at his eyes, brown and for once completely sober and serious.

"For real," he says. "That was real good of you. You didn't have to. I wouldn't have." He glances around after this confession. "I always knew there was a reason you were my favourite, Moony!"

Sirius clears his throat.

"Fine, second favourite besides the dunce," he corrects, and looks honestly surprised when Sirius punches him. Sometimes I think Sirius isn't as ignorant as he acts, but it's hard to be sure. He might be a perfectly normal guy with ADHD or something.

Violet giggles, and it's beautiful.

I go so red it probably looks like I've been doused in fluorescent paint. James smiles wide.

"Anyway," he says. "Let me guess; detention forever?"

I nod. "For the rest of my life, supposedly."

Violet says, "Meh, she'll probably let you off after a week. She loves you. Just look lost and sad and cute whenever she passes by, suck up, and it's practically guaranteed you getting off your sentence early."

I bite my lip. "But still. I don't get detentions without you guys."

James rolls his eyes. "Seriously, he's like the cutest puppy ever. I'm glad we kept him."

Violet fixes her eyes on me and smirks, but doesn't talk, which is practically unheard of. She's the queen of talk, especially when it comes to bashing me. It's a sadistic hobby of most of my friends. Her eyes are a soft brown, and it's easy enough to get lost in them. The hard part is getting yourself out.

I still haven't figured out how, because I'm a bit of a dumbass, apparently.

When I take a glance at Pettigrew, he looks positively murderous.

_Great_, I think. I always hated confrontation.

* * *

><p>"Hey Moony," Sirius hisses over at me. "Please do something, please, god, I'm dying."<p>

I flail as I wake up, and open my eyes and _holy shit,_ Sirius is right in front of my face, kneeling over my chest with his face practically touching mine. I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"Ah," I say faintly. "What. What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?"

"James will not shut up about you for one second, and it's gay!" he exclaims.

"You're the one climbing into my bed and waking me up in the middle of the night practically straddling me," I point out. "Which, what the fuck. Can you please not do? And also, get out of my bed, like, now. Please."

Sirius ignores me, leaning closer. I try to squirm away, to no avail. "I'm comfortable enough in my sexuality," he sniffs, "That I am not afraid of boundaries. Are you afraid of boundaries, Remus? Because I believe that it would build your character if you erased those boundaries. Be not caged, little dove."

I stare at him. "Seriously, are you _high_? Get _off_ me."

"But," Sirius whines. "But James talked himself to sleep and it was all 'Remus is amazing!' and 'Do you think I should buy him a thank-you present?' and 'I want to stick my penis up his-'"

"Sirius!" I interrupt. "I am a pacifist, but if you dare to finish that sentence, I will be forced to hide your mutilated body in the Forbidden Forest to get eaten by wolves."

"I was joking," Sirius mutters sourly, but there's a sparkle in his eyes that makes me wonder. "It isn't my fault our dorm is all full of homos. I mean first Peter, now James. Anyway, even if you are just the rebound guy, second best, it's disturbing. Like. I know in a few days James will get over it, but until then I'll kill him, or you, or myself."

I think sometimes that Sirius is crazy. "I'm pretty sure you're overreacting. Go back to bed."

He bangs his hands down beside my head. "I'm not, he is! It's just a stupid punishment! And Wormy totally hates you now, by the way." I've never actually had someone hate me before, I think. Not anyone that I've noticed.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow," I groan. "Just get off me."

Sirius sighs and grumbles under his breath, but leaves my bed. I spend a few beautiful moments breathing fresh air that isn't filled with Eau de B.O., and sit up. Because I am probably never getting to sleep again now; it takes me a long time to settle down, and now I'm full of nervous energy.

"Wait!" Sirius shouts. He shouts, like it isn't ass-o'clock and like people aren't sleeping around him. "Remus, James, Peter, I _remember_!"

"...the fuck?" James whimpers.

Sirius shouts louder, "Gwen, I knew her, she tutored me!"

James sits up, rubbing his eyes. "Man, I told you that yesterday."

Sirius beams. "But I remember thatshe used to have frizzy hair and these really weird glasses and she used to be really, really fat, and I always thought she was kind of scary. But now she's hot! Isn't that cool?"

I frown. "She wasn't that big. It was more like... puppy fat."

"You have much to learn," Sirius tells me. "Trust me, she was _huge_."

My friends are the most uncharitable people I know. "She was a little chubby-"

"Moony," James snaps. "Stop encouraging him."

I shrug. "Sorry, but she wasn't obese or anything. Sirius is exaggerating."

"Yeah," James mutters. "Whatever, just shut him up, yeah?"

"Sure," I say. "Sirius, please could you shut up?"

Wormtail snorts. I can't tell if he's asleep or not. Probably not, because he's never going to miss out on a conversation with his beloved _James_-

Whoa. That was harsh, coming from me. I don't generally tend to think of my friends like that.

"Wormy?" Sirius demands. "Are you asleep? Because you shouldn't be! I was having an epitaph!"

Wormtail sits up with worried eyes. "An epitaph? Who?"

"An epiphany," I tell him, and Peter sighs.

"Yeah, I was awake."

"Oh," Sirius says, and then rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh, cool."

There's silence for a few moments, and then Wormy thumps back inelegantly on the bed and James murmurs into the pillow about something-or-other. Sirius turns his eyes to me. I make my face as blank as possible and desperately hope that he won't try and start up conversation again. I love Sirius, right, but not enough to give up any part of my night to actually talk to him. Even if I'm not going back to bed.

"I think I'll go back to bed now," he says, shuffling over to the bed and throwing the covers back. "Don't forget about James," he adds sleepily as he slides inside the covers and pulls them up to his chin.

"Yeah," I agree listlessly. "Course."

See, this is why I always need to watch what I say. I make stupid promises like that without even meaning to, and then I need to carry them out.

I walk downstairs easily, and take out the Marauder's map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I tell it, and it opens.

There's no one patrolling the hallways, and it's pretty easy to get out of the Gryffindor common room anyway and stroll down the corridors until I reach the portrait door.

Someone's already outside when I get there.

"Uh," I announce. "What?"

Violet turns around. "Remus. Hi." She gives an awkward wave. "What's up?"

I stare at her. "You weren't... The map. You weren't on it. You weren't on the map." I sway a bit. "Why weren't you on the map?"

She seems nervous. It's a strange look on her, and not one I'm used to seeing. Certainly not around me.

"Violet?"

She says, "Don't freak out."

When someone says that, it's always time to freak out.

"Remus," she pleads. "It's not a huge thing. It's just-"

She disappears.

I stand there and wonder if Sirius's crazy is catching.


	3. Chapter 3: James POV

**Chapter 3**

**James' POV**

"I love the great hall," I say earnestly, and stuff some of Peter's bacon in my mouth. Seriously. _Bacon_.

Sirius nods sagely at my comment and pokes his food with a fork. "Yeah," he mutters. "We've only been told that every single day of our Hogwarts life, three times a day. No big deal, obviously."

We all stare at him, because since when was Sirius a pissy bitch?

Pettigrew coughs, and looks like he wants to talk, to defend me or diffuse the sudden tension, but Sirius gives him the evil eye and defiantly doesn't eat any of his breakfast.

"Hey," someone says tiredly behind me, and I jump. I'm burnt out from being woken up the night before, and Sirius' bitterness isn't helping.

"What?" I ask, too irritated to be civil. Then I turn to face Remus, and immediately feel bad. He's got dark circles and bags under his eyes, his hair is messed up and his face looks sallow. "Sorry, man. Rough night?"

Remus nods and sits next to me. He gives Sirius an unreadable look - then again, most of the time I have no idea what he's thinking anyway, so it isn't a new thing. But this look is one that isn't familiarly confusing. It's just confusing.

"You look like shit," I tell him, and he jerks his head to glare at me. Okay, Sirius is being a bitch and Lupin is glaring, and have I been dropped into a parallel universe or am I missing some important event that happened last night while I was asleep. Probably. "No offence."

He doesn't reply, and Sirius doesn't comment, and Wormtail looks terrified. I use the food in front of me as an excuse to keep up the silence. What is up with everyone this morning? I mean, Sirius was normal last night, being a complete moron as usual; Remus was being as exasperated and fond and ever; there were no awkward, silent moments like this one. There was no need to be all 'I hate life' or 'I hate James Potter'.

We mope through breakfast for another minute or so before someone interrupts.

"Are you guys zombies or what?" Violet chirps. "Why so glum, chums?"

Remus turns to her, squinting like she's a stranger who's just thrown hot coffee on his lap. Not a normal look from Remus. "Hi," he greets warily. "Violet?" As if he's asking a question. And when Remus stops mooning over his True Love, the universe has imploded.

Violet seems as confused as everyone else by the reaction. "Yes, it's Violet. Are you... Okay, Remus?"

There's a long pause before he says, "I guess." Clearly he isn't, but it isn't like anyone's going to yell at him for it. Remus is delicate like a flower. A werewolf flower. A male werewolf flower, where do I get this stuff?

"So Violet," I interject, making a face to convey my-dorm-has-gone-crazy. "So, how are you?"

She shrugs. "I had a really weird night last night."

Remus' eyes narrow.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Creepy dreams," she nods, but doesn't elaborate. Violet isn't sharing - another freak occurrence.

She leaves after shooting a few quick glances at Remus, who stares back blankly. None of the usual pining or longing.

Breakfast is, if possible, even more sombre after her exit.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, it was scary!" I tell Gwen in History of Magic, flailing my hands for effect. "Sirius snapped at me about breakfast or something, and Violet came over and Remus was acting weird and Pettigrew isn't any help at all!"<p>

Gwen purses her lips. "Well, I saw Remus going to the library between classes," she says. "He looked like a drug addict, or an Inferi."

Drugs? Remus is on drugs? "Oh shit," I yelp. "What if he _is_ taking drugs? What if he shared them with Sirius? What if they're up to mischief without me?"

"What if the Inferi apocalypse is coming?" Gwen points out.

I wave a dramatic hand. "Oh my god, what if it is? Like Night of the Living Dead!" My heart starts beating like a rabbit's and I glance around in horror, waiting for a band of brain-eating Inferi to burst through the door, after my precious head. If they got Remus, they could get anyone.

Gwen scowls. "I was being sarcastic, James! And also, that's a muggle movie. Why were you watching it?"

I shift on my seat uneasily. "...It's Sirius' fault?"

Gwen scowls harder at the name. "Sirius," she almost spits.

"I know," I agree vehemently. I don't know what I'm agreeing to, but right now anything anti-Sirius is good for me. He still hasn't said a word to me all day since breakfast, and he keeps giving me these looks as if to say 'what are you still doing breathing my air, scum?' I didn't know he had the capability to act so aloof. "What did he do to you?"

" I had to tutor him for five months," Gwen seethes. "And he doesn't even remember my name! And he didn't even pass the exams! And he's always so cheerful and friendly but he never... He never even said hello to me and I just... Ah!"

Someone snores so loudly behind me that I start. The Professor doesn't notice, or at least is used to it by now. "Well," I volunteer after a full minute of thought. "He isn't exactly Mr Congeniality today. It's like he woke up this morning and just decided to despise the universe."

"Violet said Remus was being weird with her as well," Gwen says thoughtfully once we've both finished our mental rants against my best friend. "Distant."

I don't actually know how Violet feels about Remus, but I assume she feels the same way. After all, he could be attractive if he was a girl. Maybe.( I don't know, but I have a feeling he would be one of those geek-chic kind of chicks, with cute glasses and bright eyes and disarming smiles and red hair and green eyes - wait, no, don't compare girl!Remus to _Lily_, shit.) Although he could also be one of those girls with no bangers who don't wear makeup and won't let you slap their arses. Come to think of it, he'd probably be one of those really quiet girls who hide in the library from boys like me. He'd probably be in cahoots with Lily. He might not even like me. Would him and Lily bitch about me behind my back? Would he fancy a guy? Would it be one of those other geeks? He'd probably fancy Benji Fenwick or something. Or maybe he'd pine after a more exuberant person, like he does now.

"What you thinking about?" Gwen asks me.

"If Remus was a girl," I say, "Who do you think he'd fancy?" I tilt my head to the side. "Do you think he'd fancy Sirius?"

There's a beat of silence.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Gwen decides. "Because in case you didn't realise, Remus would probably hit you for saying that."

"Remus would never hit me!" I protest. Then I consider it. "But come on, it would be one of us. Probably not Sirius. Or Wormtail."

Gwen grits her teeth. "If you ask me if he would fancy you, then the answer is no. Remus would not fancy you."

"Wow," a familiar, musical voice says dryly. "I could have sworn you didn't swing that way."

I turn to stare at Lily, who's smirking at me beautifully. Her hair looks really nice today. I think my mouth drops open, but in her presence most of bodily functions turn on automatic anyway, so I couldn't stop it if I tried. Not to mention that my mouth manages to burst into life without input from my brain. "Well, if I was bisexual then I could swing any way I wanted."

About five people who had heard, the ones that weren't sleeping, turned around at the proclamation and _I'm not even_, I'm in love with _Lily_, so _why_ did I say that? What is _wrong_ with me?

"I could have sworn it was rude to intrude on conversations," Gwen snaps, and passes Lily a Look Of Death. She's perfected it by now. "Evans."

Lily raises an eyebrow. "Daylynn."

I don't understand girls. By this time I would have punched my enemy or made a cheap shot, but neither of them seem to be on the verge of it. Also, I'm not bisexual.

"I don't fancy Remus," I tell everyone around us, just to make myself clear. Lily might become confused that my love isn't pure, and it is. It's the purest, truest love she could ever hope to come across. "M'not gay."

Gwen huffs. "Ridiculous, is what you are."

I shrug because it isn't worth getting in a fight over, and is potentially true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry I haven't updated for a while I had a little bit of writers blockage 8-[|]**


End file.
